GO TO SLEEP NOW!
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Nice tak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun untuk membuat seorang Art tidur. Nice juga tak menolak ketika pipi pucat itu terwarnai dengan warna merah muda tipis. Nice tak pernah keberatan untuk melakukan apapun, jika hal itu untuk Art.


"Art!"

Ia berbalik ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara yang familiar. Suara yang selalu ada untuk menenangkan ketika ia terjatuh. Ia perlihatkan senyumnya. Mengembang secara perlahan seiring dengan langkah kaki pemuda di depannya yang sedang mendekatinya. Kontras memang dengan wajahnya yang sekarang pucat pasi akibat kelelahan bekerja.

"Oh Nice, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mencariku?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata biru di depannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin—"

"HMPH!"

Manik violetnya melebar terkejut ketika pemuda di depannya mendekap mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih. Ia dapat mencium bau obat bius yang kuat dari sapu tangan itu. Alisnya menukik tajam dan ia mulai meremas tangan yang mendekapnya itu serta mencoba berontak. Tapi memang dari awalnya pemuda di depannya ini lebih kuat darinya, ia hanya menyia-nyiakan energinya saja. Kemudian cengkraman tangannya melemas dan matanya mulai menutup perlahan akibat tak kuat dengan pengaruh obat bius yang ia hirup.

"Ah, maafkan aku Art..." pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu melepaskan tangannya dan kembali menyimpan sapu tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Tangan kanannya menyangga tubuh pemuda berparas indah dalam dekapannya; sedangkan tangan kirinya—setelah menyimpan saputangan—bermain di rambut putih keunguan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi pucat itu. Tak lupa menghirup rambut keunguan yang berbau harum itu.

"Selamat tidur, Art..."

**-o0o-**

**GO TO SLEEP NOW!**

**Hamatora © Not mine**

**GO TO SLEEP NOW! ****© Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Shounen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

"Nghh..." ia mengerang tak nyaman dalam gelap. Matanya berkedut tak nyaman, alisnya menukik sampai pangkal, dan dahinya berkerut-kerut. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Menahan sinar yang mencoba masuk ke matanya secara paksa yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya matanya menyesuaikan diri.

"_Aku di mana?"_

Seperti orang kebanyakan, hal itulah yang ia tanyakan dalam pikirannya. Langit-langit putih, korden putih lembut yang melambai, dan juga sinar matahari yang menerangi seluruh ruangan ini. Otaknya berusaha memutar apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan tempat apa sebenarnya ini.

Ia tersentak dan langsung terduduk di kasur yang ia tempati ketika mengingat semuanya. Mengerang ketika matanya berkunang-kunang karena saking cepatnya ia menegakkan diri.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Art?"

Ia menoleh perlahan menuju arah suara. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tangannya yang membawa nampan berisi makanan berdiri dengan senyum di pintu. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekat dan menaruh nampan di meja nakas. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap Art yang masih kebingungan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Art?" tanya sambil mengelus pipi yang masih pucat tetapi sudah sedikit berwarna itu.

Mata violet itu mengerjap bingung. Menatap manik biru gelap di depannya dan tangan yang mengelus pipinya secara bergantian. Ia tahu di depannya saat ini adalah Nice. Tapi—tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Nice akan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya dan berdeham agar tangan itu tak mengelus pipinya lagi. Pipinya terwarnai sedikit dengan warna merah muda membuatnya tampak manis bagi pemuda di depannya.

Nice tersenyum dan mengambil semangkuk sup hangat yang tadi ia siapkan untuk Art. "Lebih baik kau sekarang makan dan kemudian tidur lagi. Aku yakin kau masih kelelahan." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang ia bawa.

Perlahan Art mengambil mangkuk itu. Tangannya mulai bergetar ketika membawa beban yang sebenarnya ringan itu. Nice yang melihat hal itu segera mengambil alih mangkuk itu. "Sepertinya kau belum kuat Art..." Nice tersenyum. "Apa kau benar-benar kelelahan?"

"Aku—HMPH!" mulut Art disumpal sendok berisi sup itu. "BLEH! PANAS!" ia berseru sambil membuka mulutnya agar ada udara yang masuk ke dalam dan sedikit mendinginkan mulutnya. Untung saja ia segera memasukan sup itu ke dalam tenggorokannya. Kalau tidak mungkin sudah mengotori kasurnya dan ia tak mau itu—walaupun akibatnya tenggorokannya terasa panas.

"Ow, maaf-maaf... Ini minum dulu," Nice menyodorkan segelas air putih yang segera diteguk oleh Art.

"Hah-hah, setidaknya dinginkan dulu, Nice..." ucap Art dengan sedikit terengah.

"Maaf-maaf, kau terlalu banyak bicara sih... Aku jadi sebal dan tanpa sadar langsung menyuapimu tanpa mendinginkan dahulu," yang dimarahi hanya tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Nice mengambil sesendok sup lagi, meniupnya perlahan agar sedikit dingin, dan kemudian menyodorkannya di depan mulut Art yang masih tertutup. Wajah Art tampak masih marah akibat tindakan Nice sebelumnya. "_Say aaahhh... Art,_" bujuk Nice.

Polos atau memang termakan bujukan Nice, Art mengikutinya. Ia membuka mulutnya yang segera diisi dengan sesendok sup. Perlahan Art memakannya dan merasakan rasa gurih pada lidahnya, serta hangat bukan panas. "Aku tak tahu kau pintar memasak, Nice..." pujinya.

"Heh... benarkah? Padahal aku hanya coba-coba saja," Nice kembali tersenyum. "Tapi syukurlah kau menyukainya,"

Wajah Art perlahan memerah, tetapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk dan berdeham sekali. "Lanjutkan."

"Hmn, baik-baik, buka mulutmu lagi Art..."

* * *

Nice terdiam di pintu saat melihat Art yang berpakaian serba ungu formalnya—baju yang ia biasa pakai untuk bekerja. Pemuda yang menginjak umur 21 tahun itu tampak tersenyum puas pada pantulan dirinya sebelum berbalik dan menatap Nice yang masih diam.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku Nice... Yah, walaupun aku tidak sakit—tetap, terima kasih," Art tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Nice hanya diam dan memilih mendekati Art dengan tergesa. Menatap tajam mata violet yang melebar terkejut di depannya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi mulai melepaskan kancing yang terkait manis pada jas yang dikenakan Art.

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan, Nice?!" Art yang tak mengerti maksud dari tindakan Nice berusaha untuk menahan tangan Nice yang mulai melepaskan jas dan dasinya.

"Apa aku memintamu untuk pergi bekerja?" tanya Nice tajam.

Art berkeringat dingin di bawah tatapan Nice itu. Perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyatakan bahwa ia tak diminta oleh Nice—tetapi karena permintaannya sendiri. Hey, ia masih harus menyelesaikan laporannya—masih kurang setengah dan harus segera diselesaikan!

"Aku tak peduli dengan laporan yang menumpuk di kantormu. Aku sudah izin kepada Gasquet bahwa kau akan istirahat dan dia dengan senang hati akan mengerjakan laporanmu," Nice mulai melepas sabuk yang melingkar manis di pinggang Art, kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam lemari.

Ia tak menunggu protes Art yang merasa seperti bajunya ingin dilucuti—walaupun bajunya masih terpasang rapi—ia melempar tubuh Art ke kasur dan menyelimuti pemuda yang wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah itu.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah..." ucap Nice dengan lembut.

Art sempat terkejut dengan perubahan Nice. Manik biru yang tadi menatapnya tajam segera berbah menjadi teduh dan menenangkan, tak lupa nada suaranya yang rendah dan lembut. _Cepat sekali berubahnya_, batin Art dalam hatinya.

Masih dalam pikirannya, Art tak sadar bahwa Nice telah berpindah tempat di samping Art yang masih kosong. Art baru tersadar ketika suara derit kasur yang menandakan adanya pertambahan massa itu dan melihat Nice yang naik ke kasur kemudian dengan santainya berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" Art mulai terbata melihat Nice yang mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi miring menghadap Art sambil menumpukkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Menemanimu tidur." Jawab Nice santai. "Aku yakin kau tak akan tidur—atau mungkin kabur—jika aku tak menemanimu,"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seriskan itu jika kamu yang sedang bersamaku," balas Art. "Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mengejarku dan menangkapku dengan segera, walaupun aku baru keluar dari pintu."

"Hmn, kau benar," tangan Nice terulur dan mengacak rambut keunguan itu. "Aku akan selalu mengejar dan menangkapmu kemanapun kau pergi atau bersembunyi,"

"Oh, aku mulai merasa takut Nice," balas Art sambil tertawa.

"Sekarang tidurlah... Aku akan menjagamu," Nice mengelus rambut itu perlahan.

Art tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menutup matanya dan melarutkan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

**END**

**A/n: **

WAWAWAWA

INI ISINYA FUWA-FUWA SEMUA!

Saya pernah baca gitu di fandom Inggris, adegan si Art bangun dan di sampingnya ada Nice. Nah, saya pingin bikin seperti itu. Saya hanya terinspirasi aja. Adegan, dialog, dkk-nya beda kok.

Jadinya kayak gini. Plotnya apa coba? Fuwa-fuwa aja ini.

Yah, anggap aja ini jadi penyenang hati akibat nasib Art yang masih dalam keadaan mati itu. Anggap juga si Art gak mati di sini.

Maaf kalau ada typos, OOC, dkk.

Ada yang mau meninggalkan review?

Review please?


End file.
